Le Royaume des Songes
by JudyCherry
Summary: Dans un autre espace,où les rêves sont la réalité règne la reine Savanna, gardienne des rêves. Enfin elle règnait ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Et une seule personne peut sauver ce royaume avant qu'il devienne le Royaume des Cauchemars. Sa fille,Chloé qui ne sait rien de ses origines,ni de ce monde...


_Chapitre 1:Rêve_

Chloé était en train de rêver. Dans son rêve elle était dans un champs coloré de toutes les couleurs. Elle était seule. Quand soudain la jeune fille sentit un froid lui parcourir l'échine elle se retourna et fit face à sa plus grande peur :le visage de son amie disparue. Le visage de sa meilleure amie Valentine était effrayant ses yeux bleus étaient maintenant noir comme la nuit,sa bouche tordue par un rictus exprimer un profond dégout et sa peau de porcelaine était blafarde. Quand Chloé vu son amie elle ne put retenir un cri. Son cri retentit dans toute sa chambre. Ses parents endormis de l'autre du couloir dans leur chambre furent réveillés. Monsieur et Madame Sommers arrivèrent complètement affolés dans la chambre de leur fille ne sachant quoi faire.

Ils finirent par la réveillée et entreprirent de calmer la jeune fille en pleurs. Après une demi-heure passer à calmer leur fille Monsieur et madame Sommers repartirent dans leur chambre. Chloé elle resta le reste de la nuit à fixer le plafond bleu de sa chambre en essayant de chasser ce mauvais rêve. Le lendemain fut difficile pour la jeune fille qui n'arrêtait pas de penser à son rêve.

Ce rêve lui pourrissait la vie mais elle n'arrivait jamais à s'en débarrasser et quand elle y arrivait quelque chose lui rappeler et la jeune fille continuait de vivre avec. Ce rêve lui était parvenue à la suite de la mort de sa meilleure amie morte il y avait trois mois.

Son amie Valentine avait été renversée par une voiture et morte sur le coup. Depuis ce jour Chloé faisait ce rêve étrange et que la jeune fille qualifiait de flippant.

Elle se sentait en partie responsable car se fut après une dispute que Chloé avait déclencher que Valentine en colère était de partie chez Chloé est n'avait pas vu la voiture en traversant la rue. Alors la jeune fille se sentait ronger par la culpabilité et à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce moment l'adolescente sentait une boule de chagrin remontait dans sa gorge et elle fondait en larmes. Après ce tragique accident Chloé se referma sur elle même refusant l'amitié des autres. La jeune fille avait trouvait refuge dans les livres et désormais passer le plus clair de son été à lire entre quatre murs dans sa chambre. Grâce aux livres elle avait l'impression de voyager et elle oubliait ses peurs et problèmes en lisant ceux des personnages de ses livres.

Et quand la jeune fille se sentait vraiment seule elle trouvait du réconfort auprès de son chat qui se nommait Diamant à cause de sa fourrure toute blanche qui scintillait au soleil. L'adolescente était entrée dans une routine qui consistait à lire toute la journée. Chloé se sentait vraiment seule que le soir venu où vaincue par la fatigue elle sombrait vite dans un sommeil et où elle était plongée dans son rêve face à ses peurs qu'elle devait subir. Et les jours se succédait toujours aussi déprimants pour la jeune fille qui couchait dans son lit continuait sans cesse de lire. La lecture était devenue pour l'adolescente un échappatoire. Les jours continuèrent à défiler jusqu'à un jour particulier où son père décida de l'emmenée manger une glace seule avec elle.

Il voulait discutait avec sa fille de son rêve cela ne faisait aucun doute. L'emmenant de force la jeune fille décida de faire un effort de tenue. Elle se changea pour mettre une robe verte et des sandalettes dorée,elle coiffa ses longs cheveux bruns en une nattes qui reposait sur son épaule droite. Elle fixa de ses prunelles vertes son image dans le miroir et quand Chloé jugea être présentable elle descendit dans le salon où attendait son père qui l'a pris par la taille et la complimenta sur sa tenue.

-Tu es très jolie comme ça!

-Merci papa,répondit Chloé d'un air absent.

Une fois dans la voiture un silence pesant s'installa. Qui fut interrompu par Monsieur Sommers qui mit la radio en marche. La musique se mit à brailler dans les hauts parleurs tellement fort que agacée Chloé coupa la radio replongeant la voiture dans le silence total. Le reste du trajet se déroula sans un bruit que les respirations régulières de la fille et son père. Arrivé au glacier l'atmosphère ne changea pas. Attablés tous les deux devant une glace au chocolat chacun. Monsieur Sommers entreprit de se jeter à l'eau et de comprendre le malaise de sa fille.

-Chloé,commença t-il.

Mais la jeune fille s'y était préparée et avait mit au point un plan dans la voiture pour y échapper. Le seul plan qu'elle avait trouvé était:le silence. Monsieur Sommers continua donc son monologue sans prêter attention à sa fille qui soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel.

-Écoute je sais que tu traverse une mauvaise période à cause de la mort de Valentine et je comprends que cela t'a beaucoup bouleversé. Mais la vie continue. Tu ne dois pas te reprocher sa mort. C'était un accident.

La jeune fille ne put garder le silence face à son père qui lui raconter n'importe quoi!

Elle se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Furieuse contre lui de vouloir parler de la mort de son amie comme d'un accident et lui raconter que ce n'était pas sa faute la jeune fille mit toute sa colère et son chagrin dans sa voix pour lui hurler dessus:

-Non tu ne sais rien! Si je n'avais pas provoqué cette dispute Valentine serait encore vivante et toi tu ne serais pas en train de me raconter des âneries sur le fait que ce n'est pas ma faute! Qu'est ce que tu vas me raconter d'autre que c'était son destin de mourir à seize ans! Réponds moi!

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille reçut une gifle. Son père regarda son geste et balbutia des excuses mais sa fille le regardait avec autant de haine qu'il réalisa que cela ne servait à rien il s'arrêta. Monsieur Sommers voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour mieux se faire pardonner et fut rejeter par Chloé.

-Je veux rentrer,dit la jeune fille.

Son père acquiesça. Il paya les glaces et ensuite sa fille et lui allèrent à la voiture. Une fois dans la voiture Chloé garda encore le silence. Son père tourna la tête pour la regardait quand une bête surgit des bois pour se plantait devant le véhicule. Monsieur Sommers ne pouvant pas éviter la bête tourna le volant et la voiture rentra dans un arbre.

Seul le cri de son père lui parvint quand la voiture s'écrasa contre un arbre et ensuite se fut le trou noir pour Chloé. Elle se réveilla dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Elle regarda contour d'elle il y avait du blanc partout et un bip régulier se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Une voix lui fit interrompre sa contemplation de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait allongée dans un lit relier à un tas de machines. C'était une infirmière qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce et affichait un sourire rassurant.

-Tu es à l'hôpital. Ne t'en fais pas ma puce. Tu vas très bien et ta mère est là. Te souviens tu de quelque chose?,lui demanda l'infirmière.

-Oui,dit faiblement Chloé,j'étais dans la voiture avec mon père quand nous sommes rentrés dans un arbre avec la voiture. Oh mon dieu! Papa! Où est-il? Il va bien? Dites le moi!

-Je suis désolé mais ton père n'a pas tenu le choc il est mort sur le coup.

-NOOOON! PAPA!PAPA!

-Du calme,essaya de l'a calmée l'infirmière.

Des médecins arrivèrent et Chloé fut replongeait dans le sommeil. Elle se réveilla quelques heures après et se souvenait de tout l'annonce de son père mais surtout le plus important:c'était de sa faute si son père était mort c'est ce que se disait la jeune fille. Sa mère était dans la chambre elle pleurait assise dans une chaise près de sa fille en lui étreignant la main de peur de la lâcher.

Quand Madame Sommers vu que sa fille était éveillée elle l'a regarda en murmurant que le ciel soit loué. Elle avait peut être perdu son mari mais elle avait sa fille et elle devait être forte pour elle. Alors la jeune femme prit le dessus sur elle et ravala ses sanglots. Mais l'adolescente tourna la tête elle ne supportait pas de voir sa mère dans cet état cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs pénibles et surtout la mort de son père qu'elle voulait oublier comme celle de son amie.

Sa mère comprit seulement que sa fille voulait se reposer et sortit de la chambre en pleurant. La nuit fut pour Chloé pénible elle rêva comme d'habitude de son amie mais étrangement pas de son père. Quand elle cria une infirmière accourut pour voir se qui se passer et appela un médecin et injecta un produit dans les veines de la jeune fille qui ne produit qu'un effet dévastateur. La jeune fille hurla encore plus et se débattit dans son sommeil pour finir par arrêter. Le lendemain la jeune fille ne se réveilla pas. Chloé était plongé dans le coma. Le médecin apprit cette nouvelle à la mère de l'adolescente qui ne put rien à part pleurer plus.


End file.
